


Dreaming of a Wolf

by khaleesi2311



Series: Jacob and Leah's Escapades [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesi2311/pseuds/khaleesi2311
Summary: Shortly after Leah joins the pack she begins having vivid dreams of getting it on with Jacob while in their wolf forms.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Leah Clearwater
Series: Jacob and Leah's Escapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884940
Kudos: 17





	Dreaming of a Wolf

Leah pulled down the covers of her bed and climbed under them. Today had been a long day of yet again listening to Jacob complain about Edward and Bella's relationship and hearing Sam fawn over Emily. Sometimes she really wished she couldn't hear all of their thoughts. At first she had been glad to join, excited even. To be the only girl in all of history to phase seemed like an honor at the time. Like she was special. Now it just felt like a pain. The only joy she really got from it was running through the forest. Being the fastest was her proudest achievement. 

Now as she lay trying to fall asleep her thoughts drifted to the mundane tasks she would have to perform the next day. 

When she opened her eyes she was in the forest. The scent of pine needles and earth filled her nostrils as she took a deep breath. Leah took a few steps and realized she was a wolf. Immediately she took off at breakneck speed sprinting through the trees, hopping over fallen logs and down hills. The feeling of freedom as the wind whipped through her fur was almost orgasmic. 

Suddenly she heard the thoughts of another wolf that made her stop in her tracks. Leah realized he had been chasing her. "What do you want?" she asked. Jacob caught up to her, panting as he said "Just checking in on my favorite female wolf of course." he said slyly. Leah turned toward him and put her nose up as he laid down in front of her. "Favorite? Don't you mean only? How did you even find me?" Jacob stood up and circled her till he was standing behind her. "I could smell you. Your pheromones, your heat, whatever you wanna call it." he said as he lowered his head to sniff at her sex hidden under her tail. "My wha...?!" she exclaimed as she felt his nose gently brush against her clit. She suddenly felt the arousal wash over her and she wondered how she didn't notice before. Her body seemed to be screaming out for the attention he was immediately giving to her nether regions. "Jacob I..." he quickly cut her off. "It's okay Leah. I'm into it. In fact it's causing the same effect on me." She turned to look at him and could clearly see that his cock had slipped from his sheath. He fixed his lustful gaze on her body as he took in even more of her scent. Leah could smell the arousal permeating the air and she just couldn't take it anymore. Her nature compelled her to lay down in front of him and lift her tail. 

Jacob gave her an affectionate lick on the muzzle before getting behind her. Leah raised her rump higher to him in anticipation for what was to come. Jacob again took a deep breath of her scent before licking her folds up and down. She whined as she felt his tongue on her slit and she ran her back paws against the dirt digging her claws in. She was desperate for his thick wolf cock to be inside her. Finally Jacob raised himself on his hind legs, gripping Leah's hips with his front paws, and thrust himself inside her. With that they couldn't just hear each others's thoughts but they were inside each other's thoughts. Leah howled with pleasure as she felt Jacob's cock enter her. Jacob humped her steadily as she pushed back against him feeling all of him inside her. The pleasure was building in her quickly like she had never felt before. They lost their rhythm as Jacob's knot began to grow keeping them tight together as he suddenly came inside of her. The heat from the hot jet of cum rushing up into her combined with the friction of Jacob against her inside and out pushed her over the edge and she shut her eyes tight, feeling like fireworks going off deep inside her core. The pleasure washed over her, wave after beautiful wave before tapering off into small spasms. 

When she opened her eyes again, she was staring at her bedroom ceiling.


End file.
